I can't go on if you're not here
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] Hide trouvait les fleurs magnifiques. Elles étaient l'un des simples plaisirs de la vie ; alors même quand il commença à en vomir, il ne pouvait pas les haïr. Elles lui rappelaient trop Kaneki, magnifiques, et piétinées par certains, mais grandissant toujours malgré la difficulté à laquelle elles font face.


**» Auteur:** sunshinehide _(auteure de Ao3)_

 **» Anime/Manga** **:** Tokyo Ghoul

 **» Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à sunshinehide qui m'a permis de traduire son histoire. L'image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

 **» Pairing:** Kaneki x Hide

 **» Résumé :** Hide trouvait les fleurs magnifiques. Elles étaient l'un des simples plaisirs de la vie alors même quand il commença à en vomir, il ne pouvait pas les haïr. Elles lui rappelaient trop Kaneki, magnifiques, et piétinées par certains, mais grandissant toujours malgré la difficulté à laquelle elles font face.

 _J'ai trouvé le concept original, même si l'auteure l'a repris d'autres fanfics._

 _Ce fut une assez longue traduction, donc j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

花吐き病: _hanahaki byou_

 _Une maladie affectant le système du corps humain, faisant la personne atteinte tousser et vomir des pétales de fleurs à cause d'un amour à sens unique. La personne atteinte a deux options pour se débarrasser de cette maladie : son amour est réciproqué, ou elle se fait extraire la fleur par chirurgie. Si le procédé chirurgical est choisi, les pétales de fleurs s'arrêteront en même temps que les sentiments que la personne atteinte éprouve. Si elle choisit de ne rien faire, elle meurt par suffocation._

 **OoOoO**

Hide avait déjà lu à propos de la maladie de hanahaki ; il trouvait intrigant que le corps humain puisse vomir des pétales de fleurs à cause de quelques sentiments romantiques.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverai, cependant.

En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Quand Kaneki était rentré, Hide avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas platoniques, mais romantiques. Il voulait embrasser Kaneki à cause de la joie qui l'avait submergé quand son meilleur ami se réveilla en vie et en bonne santé après un sommeil de cinq jours.

Mais, constatant la façon avec laquelle une des personnes qu'il avait rencontré à Anteiku, Tsukiyama Shuu, regardait la forme endormie de Kaneki dans le lit de la salle du personnel du café :re, il s'était retenu. Clairement, il y avait des sentiments romantiques dans son regard et dans la manière qu'il avait de tenir la main inconsciente de Kaneki.

Hide connaissait les conséquences d'éprouver un amour à sens unique. Il se dit que peut-être s'il niait ses sentiments, il ne serait pas en train de vomir les pétales blancs qui couvraient maintenant le sol de sa salle de bains. Il reposa son dos contre la baignoire en tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

Il se dit qu'il devait arrêter avant que ça ne devienne pire. Notamment parce que Tsukiyama s'était confessé à Kaneki, et que Kaneki avait retourné ses sentiments.

Ils formaient un couple.

Mais, quand Kaneki rit à une blague stupide qu'Hide avait racontée, la restriction qu'il infligeait à ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami le frappa.

 _'Au moins Tsukiyama ne souffrira pas,'_ pensa Hide à lui-même amèrement, serrant sa poitrine, sentant la douleur disparaitre.

Hide se leva en tremblant, se stabilisant avec une main contre le mur, s'affalant contre celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kaneki le découvrir.

 **OoOoO**

Hide était resté derrière avec Touka pour l'aider à fermer le café, maintenant connu sous le nom de ":re". Ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés après le retour de Kaneki, et étaient maintenant amis.

Hide était en train de parler à Touka quand il toussa soudainement sévèrement. Touka se raidit et le regarda, tandis qu'il serrait son estomac en se penchant.

Elle vit de magnifiques pétales blancs sortant de sa bouche et son cœur s'assombrit. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui et caressa son dos, tentant de le calmer.

Hide s'arrêta de tousser et se releva d'un coup, regardant Touka avec une expression désolée.

Touka fronça les sourcils, « depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Environ une semaine, maintenant, » répondit Hide, hésitant. Le regard de Touka s'adoucit, « pour Kaneki ? »

Hide fit un signe de tête.

« Tu dois lui dire, Hide, ou te faire retirer la fleur avant que tu _meures_ , » elle insista sur la dernière partie pour bien se faire comprendre.

Hide secoua la tête.

« Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plait, » il la regarda avec des yeux suppliants. « Et… et j'aimerai mieux ne pas la faire enlever. Je veux que mes sentiments pour lui ne disparaissent jamais, parce que ça signifie que je l'aime, c'est une preuve, » expliqua-t-il.

Touka soupira, « Tu vas mourir, Hide, » dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi mourir, alors, » Touka fut surprise de ces mots sortant de la bouche d'une personne aussi joyeuse qu'Hide.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Touka ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Ce sont des pétales de rose, » dit-elle.

Hide hocha la tête, « ouais. »

 _« Des pétales blancs signifient la pureté, comme l'affection d'Hide pour Kaneki, »_ pensa-t-elle, bien que ce soit un peu fleur bleue.

« Ils me rappellent les cheveux de Kaneki, » précisa-t-il avec un peu d'amusement dans sa voix.

Touka rit.

 **OoOoO**

Hide savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ça secret pour toujours.

Nishio et Kimi le découvrirent deux semaines après Touka.

Il était dans le campus de l'université, et il devait poser une question à Nishio. Alors, il tenta de le trouver dans le département des sciences quand il sentit des pétales sortant de sa bouche.

Nishio fut curieux du bruit, et trouva Hide sur le sol, vomissant des pétales. Kimi, qui était avec Nishio, se précipita vers Hide dès qu'elle le vit.

Hide était embarrassé.

Non seulement il venait d'interrompre leur séance de baisers, mais en plus ils étaient au courant maintenant.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu traines ce truc ? Tu dois t'en débarrasser, » dit Nishio tandis qu'Hide s'asseyait sur une chaise comme Kimi allait lui chercher une bouteille d'eau.

« T'as démontré l'évidence, Nishio, » dit Kimi quand elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Nishio leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

Hide remercia Kimi et but de l'eau. Ses poumons et son estomac le brûlaient à force de vomir durant les dernières semaines, et il devenait de plus en plus fatigué.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? » demanda Nishio.

« Seulement Touka et vous deux maintenant, » répondit Hide, serrant la bouteille d'eau.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ton amour non réciproque est pour Kaneki, » dit le ghoul _(ndt : j'aime pas traduire « la goule » donc…)_ , s'appuyant contre un bureau.

« C'est si évident que ça ? » s'enquit Hide honteusement. Kimi secoua la tête, « Oui, pour tout le monde sauf Kaneki, » elle fit une pause, « on est tous inquiets pour toi. On a vu la façon dont tu regardes Kaneki, et tes gestes quand tu es avec lui. On savait que ça allait finir par arriver ; les vomissements de pétales, » dit-elle.

Hide hocha la tête, « merci… de vous être inquiétés. » souffla-t-il au couple.

« Tu vas te la faire enlever ? » interrogea Nishio. Hide secoua la tête et l'autre homme se moqua, « t'es stupide. »

« Nishio ! » se fâcha Kimi, faisant les gros yeux à son petit-ami.

« Il va mourir s'il ne s'en débarrasse pas. Et à moins qu'il ne veuille mourir, il a intérêt à aller à l'hôpital, » déclara Nishio.

Kimi ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Hide se leva.

« Je sais que je vais mourir si je ne me fais pas enlever la fleur, mais… je ne veux pas que mes sentiments pour Kaneki disparaissent, » expliqua-t-il. « Être amoureux est une étape merveilleuse de la jeunesse, après tout, » dit Hide, souriant légèrement.

« Uniquement si l'autre personne t'aime aussi, » le ton de Nishio était tranchant, mais aussi sympathique. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'Hide souhaitait. Quelqu'un ayant pitié de lui pour un stupide amour à sens unique.

 **OoOoO**

Kaneki et Hide passaient du temps dans l'appartement de Hide. Tsukiyama était sorti avec un de ses amis de lycée et Kaneki avait saisi l'opportunité pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

En vérité, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que Kaneki et Tsukiyama étaient devenus un couple. Il avait dit à Hide à quel point il était désolé pour cela, mais son meilleur ami ne lui pardonna en disant, _« Tu as un petit ami maintenant. Qui ne voudrait pas l'embrasser 24h/24 ? »_ ce à quoi Kaneki répondit par un rire embarrassé.

Hide avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de Kaneki, regardant la TV, chérissant ce moment avec lui, et souhaitant infiniment de pouvoir faire cela tous les jours. Kaneki lisait un roman, ne sachant pas que le cœur d'Hide battait douloureusement la chamade et qu'il arborait un air mélancolique.

Hide sentit soudainement son abdomen se serrer.

Il se leva et commença à courir vers la salle de bains. Kaneki fut évidemment surpris et confus, se demandant ce qui avait pu faire se lever Hide aussi rapidement.

Il entendit la porte claquer et être fermée à clé, et la lunette des toilettes être levée. Ce qui suivit l'inquiéta ; Hide était en train de vomir.

« Hide ? » tenta Kaneki tandis qu'il s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bains, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, Hide était encore en train de vomir.

Après qu'il eut entendu la chasse d'eau, Kaneki réessaya.

« Hide ? »

« Désolé, ça doit être un truc que j'ai mangé ce matin, » s'excuse Hide derrière la porte. Il était assis contre le mur, et les pétales avaient un arrière-goût amer, mais sucré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? » demanda Kaneki.

Hide n'avait rien mangé de plus que son habituel bol de céréales, mais Kaneki ne le savait pas. Il mentit, « Je sais pas, mec. Je suis allé à ce buffet Américain et j'ai tellement bouffé que j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, » son ton était enjoué, mais c'était difficile.

Il entendit Kaneki souffler, et il sourit légèrement. Parfait, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop inquiet.

« T'es tellement idiot. Fais attention la prochaine fois, » dit Kaneki avec un sourire, heureux que la raison pour laquelle Hide avait vomi n'était rien de très inquiétant.

« Mais sors maintenant, » dit Kaneki. « Ou est-ce que je devrais défoncer la porte ? »

Hide rit.

« Eh mec, je connais ta force de ghoul mais s'il te plait ne l'utilise pas à moins que tu veuilles m'acheter une nouvelle porte. » blagua Hide en se levant, tâchant de rester droit. Il sentait toujours la sensation brûlante dans sa poitrine, mais malgré cela, il voulait que son meilleur ami reste heureux, même s'il était en train de mourir.

 **OoOoO**

L'état d'Hide devint pire. Les pétales devinrent plus fréquents et le faisaient de plus en plus suffoquer. Nishio, Kimi et Touka s'en rendirent compte.

Hide aussi.

Il avait refusé de laisser Kaneki dormir chez lui, de peur de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'il regarde avec horreur les pétales blancs entourant son corps.

Kaneki était clairement malheureux de constater qu'Hide le tenait en dehors de sa vie, et il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose ; bordel, il avait même sentit les changements dans le corps de Hide. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler.

Hide avait aussi manqué des cours à l'université, de par son état de plus en plus faible. Il ratait beaucoup de travaux, et parfois il ne pouvait même pas faire ses devoirs tant il vomissait. Au final, il abandonnait et allait se coucher, trouvant momentanément la paix tant qu'il était inconscient avant de se réveiller pour vomir encore plus. Puis, cercle vicieux.

Hide venait de finir de vomir pour la troisième fois ce jour-là et Touka était en train de le sermonner. Son attitude d'ordinaire calme changea, et elle était à deux doigts de secouer Hide pour qu'il comprenne enfin.

« Tu dois te débarrasser de la fleur ! Ne vois-tu pas ses effets ? » hurla Touka, désespérée de le voir sans arrêt sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse.

« Bien sûr que je les vois, Touka. En fait, je les ressens, » dit Hide, son ton légèrement sarcastique. Touka fronça les sourcils, « Hide, » elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu es en train de mourir bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

A ce moment, Renji et Hinami entrèrent.

« Qui est en train de mourir ? » demanda Renji sérieusement. Hinami remarqua les pétales blancs juste à côté de la porte des toilettes et leva les sourcils.

« C'est Hide, » répondit Touka.

« Touka ! » dit Hide, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? » Renji était étrangement calme.

« Nishio, Kimi, moi, et maintenant vous deux. » déclara Touka.

« Et grand-frère ? » interrogea Hinami, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'Hide ne voulait pas le dire à Kaneki parce qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il était en train de mourir lentement.

Hide secoua la tête.

« Kaneki est la raison pour laquelle c'est en train d'arriver, » Touka montra Hide de sa main, répondant aux doutes d'Hinami.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? » Renji avança jusqu'au canapé où Hide et Touka étaient assis, et Hinami le suivit.

« Un mois et demi maintenant, » répondit Touka, ignorant le fait qu'Hide était à présent extrêmement offensé.

Renji fit un signe de tête, « Il ne mourra pas, pas encore, » la dernière partie fit se tendre les deux filles. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Hide, cependant ; il était légèrement soulagé de savoir qu'il ne mourrait pas dans les prochains jours, il avait encore besoin de terminer l'essai qu'il écrivait pour le cours de littérature anglaise.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Touka croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air interrogateur. Hinami fixait Hide, essayant de lire en lui.

Renji soupira, « Par expérience. »

Les yeux d'Hide s'écarquillèrent et Touka fut surprise, même Hinami s'arrêta pour regarder Renji.

« Est-ce qu'il a été réciproqué ou est-ce que tu t'es fait opérer ? » questionna Hide avec hésitation.

« J'ai fait enlever la fleur, » répondit Renji. Hide secoua la tête, « Je vois. »

« Il ne veut pas se la faire enlever, » conclut Hinami.

Hide regarda Hinami « Ouais, » il sourit. « Je ne veux pas me la faire enlever. »

« Alors tu préfères juste crever ? » souffla Touka, le côté sombre de sa personnalité refaisant surface.

Hide tressaillit au choix de ses mots.

« Touka, » avertit Renji d'un ton ferme. Touka soupira, « Désolée. Je suis juste inquiète, » s'excusa-t-elle. Hide la pardonna tout de suite, « C'est bon, » dit-il.

Il parla une dernière fois et ses mots parvinrent à soulager Touka d'un peu de poids sur ses épaules.

« Je penserai à la chirurgie. »

 **OoOoO**

Apparemment, penser à la chirurgie prenait plus longtemps que Touka ne l'avait espéré.

Deux mois avaient passé, et Hide vomissait encore et toujours plus.

Une nuit, Hinami, Nishio, et Touka étaient restés chez Hide, inquiets de son état.

Il était environ une heure du matin quand il s'effondra.

Il était en train de vomir, sa tête était appuyée contre le mur et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des pétales blancs comme la neige l'entouraient et des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Il hoquetait et tremblait.

Nishio ne cessait de gesticuler, inquiet pour Hide. Touka était épuisée, et le manque de sommeil ainsi que de voir Hide pleurer la mis encore plus sur les nerfs. Hinami caressait le bras d'Hide, son pouce faisant un mouvement circulaire dans le creux de sa main.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, » sanglota Hide. « Je veux continuer à vivre et je veux que Kaneki m'aime aussi pour que tout ça s'arrête. » Hide n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais il était arrivé à un point où il avait juste besoin de tout extérioriser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être Tsukiyama ? » gémit-il.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, » répéta-t-il, et Touka laissa une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

 **OoOoO**

Kaneki remarqua Touka frissonner quand Hide toussait. Il remarqua qu'Hinami fixait souvent Hide quand ils étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, et il remarqua que Nishio n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il allait bien toutes les cinq minutes.

Il en parla à Tsukiyama, cette nuit-là, quand ils étaient au lit ensemble.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, _amour_ , » le rassura Tsukiyama.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? » claqua Kaneki, ce qui prit Tsukiyama de court.

Kaneki se leva du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Je sors faire un tour, » annonça-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Tsukiyama entendit la porte se fermer et soupira.

 **OoOoO**

Kaneki s'arrêta quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hide. Il était sur le point de frapper, mais il hésita. Il était environ 2 heures du matin, et même si Hide n'était pas en train de dormir, il dérangerait probablement son meilleur ami. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Nishio.

« Nishio, » dit Kaneki, la surprise mêlée à sa voix. Nishio s'arrêta brusquement, et Kaneki vit que le ghoul avait une poubelle dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Nishio.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, » rit Kaneki. Nishio semblait fatigué. Ses cernes étaient profondes, et même s'il était normal pour un étudiant d'être constamment privé de sommeil, il était encore pire.

Nishio allait répondre quand quelqu'un d'autre parla. Hinami apparut et paraissait visiblement inquiète et paniquée.

« Nishio ! Hide a perdu connaissance et Touka n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! »

A ce moment, le cœur de Kaneki sombra.

« Merde, » souffla Nishio. Il posa le sac poubelle sur le sol et courut à l'intérieur. Hinami regarda Kaneki et fronça les sourcils, « Grand-frère, » dit-elle doucement. Kaneki cherchait son regard, et il voulait désespérément savoir ce qui se passait.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois te demander de partir, » annonça-t-elle soudainement. Kaneki la regarda d'un air choqué. « Q-quoi ? » murmura-t-il. Hinami semblait hésiter mais la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plait. S'il te plait, c'est pour le bien de Hide. Si tu veux qu'il aille bien, pars maintenant, » dit-elle. Kaneki refusa, et Hinami continua de répéter, « S'il te plait. »

Kaneki finit par l'écouter avec réticence. Hinami le prit dans ses bras, « Désolée, et merci, » termina-t-elle avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Il s'arrêta au parc où Hide et lui avaient l'habitude d'aller quand ils étaient petits. Il escalada la baleine en plastique et regarda le ciel étoilé.

« Hide… » murmura-t-il, empli de chagrin.

 **OoOoO**

À l'hôpital, Hide refusa d'être soigné.

Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments pout Kaneki diminuent.

Le docteur le regarda avec déception, mais respecta tout de même la décision de son patient.

Hide put sortir deux jours plus tard.

Il rentra à la maison et Hinami l'aida à ranger quelques choses et partit, le prenant dans ses bras en disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'il aille bien. Hide sourit et caressa les cheveux de la petite fille.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Hide lui demanda quelque chose.

« Quand les ghouls sont atteints de la maladie de hanahaki, est-ce qu'ils meurent aussi vite que les humains ? »

Hinami confirma, « Oui, étonnamment. Les maladies des humains n'affectent pas les ghouls autant que vous, mais je suppose qu'un amour non partagé est assez fort pour tuer un ghoul aussi rapidement qu'un humain. »

Hide fit un signe de tête ; il savait qu'il lui restait peu à vire. Ça faisait quatre mois que ça avait commencé, et c'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas vomir au moins 6 fois par jour.

Malgré le fait qu'il en vomissait tous les jours, Hide trouvait les fleurs magnifiques. En particulier les roses blanches.

Hide remercia Hinami, et la fille partit avec un sourire triste.

Le blond entra dans sa chambre et prit un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

S'il s'apprêtait à mourir sans rien dire à Kaneki, il devait peut-être lui écrire une lettre afin de s'excuser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

 **OoOoO**

« Hide, dis-moi ce qui se passe, » dit fermement Kaneki après qu'Hide soit sorti de sa salle de bains.

 _« Il ne se passe rien, » répondit le blond, aussi naturellement qu'il le pouvait. Il tenta de calmer ses nerfs._

 _Kaneki fronça les sourcils, « Te fous pas de ma gueule. »_

 _Hide fut surpris aux mots de Kaneki, mais il savait que l'autre avait raison d'être frustré._

« Kaneki... »

« Hide, je ne suis pas heureux que tu me laisses dans le flou, » Kaneki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et je ne l'étais pas non plus quand tu as disparu, » marmonna Hide.

« Hide, » Kaneki soupira. Hide agita sa main comme pour changer de sujet. « Désolé. »

Kaneki s'approcha et prit les mains d'Hide dans les siennes, « S'il te plait, dis-moi. Je suis inquiet. »

Le cœur de Hide battit la chamade quand il sentit les mains raides de Kaneki au contact des siennes. Il se demanda comment ça serait si Kaneki réciproquait ses sentiments, et que ce genre de choses était normal.

Prendre les mains de la personne qu'il aimait.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda au sol, « Je… Je suis désolé, » dit-il. Kaneki leva un sourcil, « Hide ? »

« Je ne pas te le dire maintenant. Écoute, je suis désolé. Je dois juste m'occuper de ça moi-même, » continua Hide, tandis qu'il retirait ses mains de la prise de Kaneki.

Kaneki chercha son regard, « Dis-moi juste, est-ce que ta vie est en danger ? »

Hide sourit. « Non, » mentit-il.

 **OoOoO**

Tsukiyama se rendit compte dans les jours suivants.

Il était allé voir Hide pour lui demander de l'aide. Lui et le demi-ghoul s'étaient disputés, et ce dernier ne lui parlait plus. Et qui était mieux placé pour l'aider que le meilleur ami de son petit-ami ?

Hide haussa les épaules, prenant une gorgée de son café. Ils étaient assis près d'une fenêtre au :re, Tsukiyama en face de lui, mieux habillé que jamais, tandis qu'Hide était sorti en pantalon de survêtement et en vieux tee-shirt.

« On s'est jamais vraiment disputés, » dit le blond à Tsukiyama. Quand ils étaient allés trop loin, ils s'excusaient immédiatement avant qu'une dispute ne commence.

Tsukiyama soupira, « Que puis-je faire, Hide ? » demanda-t-il, un peu dramatiquement.

Hide contempla la fumée provenant de son café et pensa. « Excuse-toi, simplement, » dit-il. « Et n'achète pas de fleurs ou quoi que ce soit d'exorbitant. Il veut juste tes mots. »

Le ghoul sourit, « Merci Hide. »

Tsukiyama proposa au blond de le raccompagner chez lui, puisqu'il était assez tard et qu'Hide semblait extrêmement nerveux.

(Il était nerveux car il avait peur de vomir les pétales qui menaçaient de s'échapper.)

Quand le ghoul et Hide arrivèrent à son appartement, Hide serra fortement la poignée de la porte.

« Hide ? » demanda Tsukiyama. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quand ils s'étaient vus ce jour-là, le ghoul avait senti une vague odeur de rose.

Hide sourit douloureusement et toussa, et deux pétales de roses tombèrent.

« La maladie de hanahaki, » découvrit Tsukiyama, attendant qu'Hide arrête de tousser.

Hide essuya sa bouche et regarda Tsukiyama avec embarras.

« Kaneki ? » demanda le ghoul en fronçant les sourcils.

Hide paniqua, mais fit un signe de tête.

« Désolé, » Hide mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Écoute, je ne vais pas te le prendre, alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Tsukiyama secoua la tête, « J'apprécie, _lapin_. Mais ne vas-tu pas te faire enlever la fleur ? »

Hide sourit, « Tout le monde m'a dit de le faire. Je n'ai pas… » il soupira, « Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

« Et tu n'en as pas envie, » devina Tsukiyama. Le blond portait une telle affection pour Kaneki, puissante et pure, et il voulait que Kaneki le sache.

« Je… Je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime, » avoua Hide.

« Et tu veux qu'il apprenne cela une fois que tu seras mort ? » demanda Tsukiyama avec un ton rude. Il laisserait Hide être amoureux de son petit-ami, mais il ne laisserait pas Hide mourir et regarder Kaneki sombrer à cause de la mort de l'humain.

Hide tressaillit.

« Je-je penserai à me faire opérer, ok ? Je suis en congé du CCG pendant environ trois mois, ça devrait me laisser suffisamment de temps. »

Tsukiyama acquiesça, « Et depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? »

« Environ cinq mois. »

Tsukiyama claqua sa langue, « Ne mets pas trois mois pour y penser. Prend ta décision ce mois-ci avant de mourir, » et avec ses mots, il laissa Hide à ses pensées.

 **OoOoO**

Hide était chez Kaneki.

« C'est cool que tu gardes ces chips même si Tsukiyama et toi n'en mangez pas, » dit Hide, sortant de la cuisine avec un sachet de chips dans les mains.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas te laisser mourir de faim quand tu viens, » déclara Kaneki. Hide sourit et s'assit sur le canapé à côte de Kaneki, gardant ses distances. Il pensait que s'il s'éloignait du ghoul, ses sentiments disparaitraient. Mais le résultat fut l'inverse.

L'absence rend encore plus amoureux, après tout.

« Merci pour ta considération, » Hide tira la langue. Kaneki frappa légèrement le bras de son meilleur ami et celui-ci rit.

Il ne se sentit pas très bien en mangeant les chips.

Hide commença à tousser, et Kaneki pensa qu'il s'était juste étouffé avec une chips.

Hide paniqua. _'Je ne peux pas laisser Kaneki s'en rendre compte,'_ pensa-t-il en tentant de se lever, mais il était trop faible. Il rassembla ses forces et porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir les pétales, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il tomba à genoux et essaya de ne pas laisser Kaneki voir les pétales. Les questions de Kaneki étaient silencieuses à ses oreilles, et il ne vit pas le ghoul s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de lui, inquiet.

Hide mit sa main sur sa bouche et il sentit les pétales dans sa paume, et ses poumons étaient en feu.

« Hide, » répéta Kaneki. Il caressait le dos de Hide, voulant soulager ce qu'Hide ressentait à ce moment. Hide arrêta enfin de vomir, et regarda Kaneki, ses yeux emplis de larmes, mais sourit. Le regard de Kaneki s'adoucit, « Hide ? »

« Je vais bi– » au mileu de sa phrase, les vomissements reprirent. Cette fois, Hide fut trop lent. Il laissa les pétales tomber au sol.

Les yeux de Kaneki s'écarquillèrent ; Hide avait la maladie de hanahaki.

Il était atteint depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il ne semblait pas qu'Hide allait s'arrêter de tousser. Kaneki attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et appela le samu, décrivant son urgence, et appela Touka pour l'informer de ce qui se passait.

 **OoOoO**

Hide était déjà évanoui quand les médecins entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Il se réveilla avec le bruit d'une machine bipant et un léger ronflement près de lui. Hide prit connaissance des lieux et regarda autour de lui, où Touka parlait avec une infirmière et Kaneki était assis dans une chaise, endormi.

Il posa une main contre sa poitrine, se demandant si la fleur avait déjà été enlevée, mais quand il déplaça son regard vers le visage paisible de Kaneki, son estomac fit des bonds. Non, elle était encore là.

Touka vit qu'Hide était réveillé et courut à ses côtés tandis que l'infirmière partit chercher le docteur.

« Tu vas bien, » souffla-t-elle, un sourire sur son visage.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? » demande Hide.

« Juste une nuit, » répondit Touka. « Nishio est passé avec Kimi. Hinami est venue aussi, et Tsukiyama est apparu une fois quand Kaneki lui a dit qu'il passerait la nuit avec toi. »

Hide fit un signe de tête, « Ah… Ok, merci, » dit-il.

« Tu vas te faire retirer la fleur maintenant ? » s'enquit Touka d'un ton hésitant. Hide regarda Kaneki et soupira.

« Ouais, » confirma-t-il. La respiration de Touka se coupa, « Vraiment ? »

Hide fit un autre signe de tête. « Si je meurs, ça va juste blesser encore plus Kaneki, pas vrai ? Autant je ne veux pas que mes sentiments pour lui disparaissent, autant je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux si je meurs. Je ne serai plus jamais égoïste. » La dernière phrase attrista Touka.

Hide était-il même jamais égoïste ?

Hide était altruiste. Il dévouait sa vie aux autres. Il n'avait pas forcé Kaneki à dire qu'il était un ghoul, même si ça avait conduit ce dernier à disparaitre de sa vie pendant un long moment. Il dédiait la plupart de son temps universitaire à la recherche de Kaneki, et à faire des actes risqués juste pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Hide ne dit jamais rien à Kaneki à propos de sa maladie. Il ne voulait pas que Kaneki quitte Tsukiyama, parce qu'il savait que ça blesserait ce dernier.

Hide n'était jamais égoïste.

Mais tout de même, Touka ne voulait pas voir Kaneki sombrer encore plus et elle ne voulait pas qu'Hide meure.

« Ok, » dit-elle enfin.

Hide détourna son regard du visage endormi de Kaneki et le dirigea vers Touka ; ses yeux dorés perçaient d'autres violets. « Est-ce que Kaneki sait… Tu sais… que mes sentiments sont pour lui, » demanda-t-il. Touka fit un signe de tête, « Nishio lui a dit. »

Nishio l'avait pratiquement hurlé dans le couloir.

« Comment n'as-tu pu pas le remarquer ? » s'exclama Nishio comme s'il était sur le point de faire sortir sa kagune, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital. Kaneki n'avait rien à dire. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Son meilleur ami était en train de mourir à cause de lui, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant tout ce temps.

« Les pétales de fleurs sont à cause de toi ! » finit Nishio, et partit furieusement, Kimi le suivant après avoir envoyé un regard désolé à Kaneki.

Kaneki garda ses yeux au sol. Maintenant il se sentait encore plus coupable. Hide avait des sentiments pour lui; il était responsable de sa douleur. Touka l'avait mené jusqu'à la chambre d'Hide, où le blond était accroché à des machines pour contrôler sa santé, et cela fit frissonner Kaneki.

« Je reste cette nuit, » déclara Kaneki. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire si je suis la raison pour laquelle il est ici. »

Quand Touka finit de lui expliquer toute l'histoire, Hide soupira.

Le médecin entra et se présenta à lui. Après avoir fait le point sur son état de santé, il posa enfin la question qu'Hide avait évitée jusqu'ici.

« Souhaitez-vous que l'on vous retire la fleur ? »

Hide regarda Touka, puis Kaneki, puis le docteur. Il fit un signe de tête, serrant les couvertures de son lit d'hôpital. « Oui, je veux passer par la chirurgie. »

Le docteur acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils, « Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, cependant. Vous pourrez changer d'avis après cela. »

Hide fit signe au médecin de contiuner.

« Il y a un risque que vous mourriez pendant l'opération, » annonça-t-il. Hide sentit son esprit s'affaiblir. Touka mordit sa lèvre inférieure : Hide pouvait mourir dans l'une ou l'autre des deux situations. S'il gardait la fleur, il mourrait, et se faire opérer pourrait le tuer. « La raison pour laquelle vous avez plus de quatre-vingt pourcents de mourir est parce que les pétales se sont trop accumulés et que la fleur a vu sa taille amplifiée car nous ne nous en sommes pas occupés plus tôt. »

Malgré tout, Hide hocha la tête. « Je vais quand même le faire, » confirma-t-il. Le docteur lui offrit un sourire rassurant, « Très bien, cela sera prévu pour demain après-midi, » déclara-t-il. Après avoir fini, il sortit de la chambre avec un au revoir.

Hide voulait pleurer.

Touka s'approcha du blond et souffla, tremblante. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, » dit-elle, comme si elle en était certaine. Hide laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie, « Je vais essayer. »

Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Kaneki commença à bouger et ouvrit les yeux.

« Hide ? » balbutia-t-il, sa voix encore endormie.

Hide sourit comme il put, « Devine quoi, je suis encore en vie et en super santé, » rit-il. Touka leva les yeux au ciel, laissant Hide essayer de remonter le moral de tout le monde quand il avait failli mourir.

Kaneki se lava de son siège, ses os craquant par la même occasion. Touka le regarda et fit un signe de tête, « Je vais vous laisser seuls, » et partit avant qu'Hide ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Après qu'elle ait fermé la porte, un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Je suis désolé, » dit finalement Kaneki. Hide secoua la tête, « C'est pas ta faute si j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Kaneki se rapprocha du lit et se tint devant avec une expression blessée. Hide ne quitta pas les yeux de Kaneki pendant que celui-ci parlait.

« J'aurais pu réciproquer tes sentiments, et tu ne serais pas dans cette situation. » Hide rit, « Tu aimes Tsukiyama. Je n'allais pas te faire rompre avec lui juste à cause de mes sentiments idiots. »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, Hide ! » éclata Kaneki. Hide détourna le regard d'un air coupable, et Kaneki passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il prit la joue d'Hide dans sa main. Hide écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa engloutir par cette douce sensation. Il mit sa main au-dessus de celle de son meilleur ami et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments disparaissent, » souffla-t-il. « Je pensais que peut-être, tu laisserais tomber Tsukiyama et réciproquerais mes sentiments, et que tout ça finirait, » il fit un signe en direction de sa bouche. « Mais je n'ai rien dit et je n'ai pas laissé les autres dire quoi que ce soit parce que tu semblais heureux avec lui. » Sa voix commença à trembler et Kaneki s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Et je… » Hide s'arrêta et regarda au sol, laissant les larmes perler sur ses joues. « Je t'aime, » sanglota-t-il, et Kaneki entoura Hide de ses bras tandis qu'il pleurait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Hide s'arrêtent.

Hide brisa le silence, « Je vais me faire opérer, si ça te fait te sentir mieux. »

Kaneki tenta de l'aider, « J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes tombent amoureuses même après s'être fait enlever la fleur. Peut-être que je n'étais pas ton véritable amour. » Hide rit, « Kaneki, c'est plus prudent de penser que je ne peux tomber amoureux que de toi, » conclut-il. Kaneki soupira, « Mais… »

Tout à coup, Hide prit les joues de Kaneki et parla avant que le ghoul ne puisse continuer. « Laisse-moi faire cela avant que ça soit terminé, » souffla-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Kaneki.

Le baiser n'était pas désespéré. Il était doux, désireux, et nostalgique, mais il était empli d'amour. Kaneki se laissa embrasser, et bougea même ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami. Hide frémit quand il sentit la langue de Kaneki toucher la sienne, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier une nouvelle fois.

Hide arrêta avant que ça n'aille trop loin, et posa son front contre l'épaule de Kaneki. « Restons comme ça un moment, » murmura-t-il. Kaneki accepta, le prenant dans ses bras.

Cette nuit-là, Hide ne vomit que deux fois. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que les fois précédentes, parce que Kaneki était juste à côté de lui.

 **OoOoO**

Avant son opération, Hide reçut des visiteurs.

Touka était entrée en disant qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne mourrait pas, et qu'il n'en avait pas non plus le droit. Malgré son ton rude, elle le serra fort dans ses bras avant de partir.

Nishio et Kimi passèrent aussi, et Kimi ne pouvait pas arrêter de lui faire des câlins. « Laisse-le respirer, bon sang, » avait dit Nishio. Il dit à Hide qu'il récupèrerait ses devoirs pendant qu'il n'était pas là, « alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas mourir, parce que tu dois encore continuer à nous embêter Kimi et moi, » annonça-t-il. Hide sourit, « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que j'entends ? Tu t'en fais pour moi, Nishio ? » plaisanta-t-il. Hide lui était cependant reconnaissant. Nishio l'avait tant aidé durant ces derniers mois.

Nishio s'offensa, « Oui, bien sûr » admit-il. Hide secoua la têta, « Merci, » répondit-il à Nishio et Kimi avant qu'ils ne partent.

Hinami entra seule, puisque Renji souhaitait dire quelques mots à Hide en privé.

Elle lui dit qu'elle vérifierait bien que Kaneki ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi pendant qu'Hide serait en chirurgie, et il la remercia.

« Hinami ? » appela Hide. « Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Écoute, si je meurs… » commença-t-il, et Hinami fronça les sourcils, « Tu ne vas pas mourir, » le coupa-t-elle avec détermination.

Hide rit doucement, « Oui, je sais, mais si je meurs, il y a quelque chose que je veux te confier. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, « J'ai écrit une note quelques mois plus tôt au cas où je mourrais soudainement, et elle est dans mon appartement, à la page 98 du livre sous mon lit. Je veux que tu la donnes à Kaneki si je meurs, » finit-il. Hinami hocha la tête, « Je n'aurais pas à le faire. Parce que tu ne vas pas mourir. » Malgré cela, elle accepta de donner la lettre à Kaneki si les choses tournaient mal.

« Merci, Hinami, » dit-il.

Renji arriva après qu'Hinami soit partie.

« Faire disparaitre ses sentiments ne rend pas ta vie misérable, » lui dit-il aussitôt qu'il entra dans la chambre. Hide soupira, « Je sais. »

« Tu es heureux même après les avoir perdus, et tu pourras peut-être retomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui retournera tes sentiments.»

Hide doutait sincèrement de retomber amoureux après l'opération, parce qu'il n'aimait que Kaneki, mais il accepta les mots de Renji.

L'homme plus âgé partit après avoir dit quelques autres mots et souhaité bonne chance à Hide.

Enfin, Kaneki entra.

Hide sourit, « Hey, » l'accueillit-il.

« Hey, » retourna Kaneki qui le prit directement dans ses bras.

« Woah, mec, » Hide rit en tapant dans le dos de Kaneki. « Je ne vais pas mourir, » dit-il malgré son doute de plus en plus grand.

« Je sais, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, » répondit Kaneki. « Si tu meurs, je vais te hurler dessus, » menaça-t-il d'un ton joueur. Hide rit une nouvelle fois, « Okay. »

Le regard de Kaneki s'adoucit et embrassa la joue d'Hide, « Tu ne mourras pas, » murmura-t-il. Hide fit un signe de tête et sourit sincèrement. « Je t'aime, » dit-il une dernière fois.

 **OoOoO**

19h02 fut l'heure de la mort de Hide.

Son corps lâcha au milieu de l'opération, que les médecins avaient eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

C'était comme si le corps de Hide refusait de laisser ses sentiments pour Kaneki disparaitre. Il voulait les garder ; il les chérissait. Il aimait tellement Kaneki, qu'il ne les laisserait pas se faire enlever à lui.

Kaneki vit Hide une dernière fois avant d'être repoussé par les médecins, malgré ses cris, le suppliant de revenir, le suppliant de le pardonner.

 **OoOoO**

Cela faisait environ une semaine depuis la mort d'Hide, et Hinami entra dans son appartement pour récupérer la lettre.

L'endroit sentait encore l'odeur d'Hide, ce qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle remarqua comment tout était encore en place, et on aurait dit qu'Hide n'était jamais parti.

Elle repoussa la tristesse envahissant son esprit, sachant qu'Hide ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Hinami trouva la lettre ; elle était nettement sertie et adressée à Kaneki.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis qu'Hide était parti. Il avait rompu avec Tsukiyama, en disant qu'il était trop préoccupé à s'occuper de lui-même pour entretenir une relation.

Étonnamment, Tsukiyama ne vomit pas de pétales de fleurs.

Ce fut cependant le cas de Kaneki, des pétales de tournesol.

Il aimait Hide.

Hinami frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Kaneki, mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

« J'entre, grand-frère, » dit-elle avant de sortir son double de la clé. Elle entra et s'approcha directement de la chambre de Kaneki, glissant la lettre sous la porte. Elle soupira, « J'espère que tu te sens mieux, » finit-elle avant de sortir, fermant à clé derrière elle.

Kaneki était recroquevillé sur son lit, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il ne s'était pas lavé depuis deux jours, trop épuisé pour exécuter ne seraient-ce que de simples tâches. Des pétales jaunes couvraient le lit ainsi que le sol. Il se sentit mal de ne pas avoir ouvert à Hinami, mais elle comprendrait.

Cependant, quand il vit une lettre être glissée sous sa porte, avec l'écriture de Hide, il se leva lentement.

Il l'ouvrit, et de nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, et il commença à sangloter.

 _« Kaneki. Si tu lis cela, alors je suis mort. Ou tu l'as trouvée accidentellement._

 _Si je suis mort, laisse-moi te dire cela._

 _S'il te plait, ne te sens pas coupable._

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne pour arborer de tels sentiments pour toi, et pour ne pas te le dire. C'est ma faute pour avoir été égoïste et ne pas avoir voulu que tu aies de problèmes avec Tsukiyama. De plus, le fait que je ne veuille pas me faire retirer la fleur est ma propre décision. Si je suis mort, sache que je suis mort sans regrets._

 _T'aimer n'était pas une erreur._

 _Ne disparais pas encore, ou je vais te hanter._

 _Écoute, si tu commences à vomir des pétales de fleurs après cela, alors s'il te plait, va te faire enlever la fleur. Tu ne veux pas que les gens autour de toi te regardent comme si tu étais un animal blessé. Mais, plus important encore, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Remercie Touka, Nishio, Kimi et Hinami d'avoir été là pour moi. Même si je leur ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois, dis-leur que je les aime._

 _Mais, Kaneki, je t'aime immensément. Quand tu es rentré à la maison, je voulais t'embrasser et pleurer et rire et tout faire avec toi, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait ça, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimé._

 _Je t'aime tellement, Kaneki Ken._

 _N'oublie jamais cela. »_

* * *

 _Et voilà... La fin est tragiquement abrupte, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas les feels T_T_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review n_n_

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Emma_


End file.
